The Evil Man
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Light salah menegnali pacarnya –L, yang ternyata kembaran dari sang pacar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, dan apa yang akan dilakukan L ketika mengetahui gadis yang dicintainnya diculik oleh adik kembarnya.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Warning : Typo(s), sediankan kantung muntah anda, serta obat mata.

Genre : Tragedy, Crime

Rating : M (for boldy)

Pairing : fem!LightxBB, fem !LightxL

Summary : Light salah menegnali pacarnya –L, yang ternyata kembaran dari sang pacar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, dan apa yang akan dilakukan L ketika mengetahui gadis yang dicintainnya diculik oleh adik kembarnya.

**Selasa, 8 Juni 2004, 16.15 pm. Jepang.**

Disebuah rumah yang jauh dari keramaian kota terdengar rintihan seorang gadis. Disalah satu ruangan yang terdapat di rumah tua itu, terlihatlah sosok lelaki yang sedang memegang pisau daging dan seorang gadis yang tengah terikat di lantai yang dingin.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, rambut coklat madunya berubah menjadi coklat kemerah-merahan,karena darah yang mengalir dari kepalannya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus sekarang terlihat sayatan-sayatan dari benda tumpul yang mengoyak kulit sang gadis. Kaki dan tangannya terborgol di lantai yang dingin.

Sementara sang gadis yang matimatian menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, sang pria malah kegirangan mendengarisakan sang gadis.

"Kau cantik Light-chan" katanya sambil memainkan pisaunya.

"Bu... nuh sa.. ja, a.. ku" kata gadis yang bernama Light itu.

"Jangan buru-buru sayang" kata sang pria sambil membelai pipi sang gadis serta dikembangkannya seringai iblisnya.

**Falsback**

**Selasa, 8 Juni 2004, 15.45 pm. Universitas Touou, Jepang.**

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangku taman tempat dia biasa menunggu jemputan sang kekasih. Gadis itu tengah memainkan jemarinya di ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"_Saya akan menjemput Light-chan sebentar lagi" _itulah sms yang dia terima dari sang kekasih tercintanya.

"Light-chan~" kata seorang gadis berurai pirang, sambil memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Hai" sapa gadis bersurai putih yang tepat berada dibelakang gadis blonde tadi.

"Aduh! Misa! Aku susah nafas nih!" bentak gadis yang dipanggil Light itu.

"Maafkan kelakuan Misa-san, Light-san" kata gadis bersurai putih sepanjang pinggul yang dikuncir satu itu.

"Hah~ karena kau yang memintanya Near-chan" jawab gadis bersurai coklat madu sepanjang bahu itu.

"Hehehe, Light-chan sedang menunggu Ryuzaki-kun?" tanya Misa.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?!" jawab Light ketus.

"Hweeeeeeeeee, Light-chan kok ketus sih sama Misa" rengek Misa yang sukses membuat Near dan Light menutup telinganya.

"Sudahlah Misa-san, Light-san 'kan cuma bercanda" kata Near yang sibuk menenangkan Misa.

"Hah~ kau ini Misa, masa begitu saja mewek? Nanti Matt bosan denganmu tahu!" kata Light mengingatkan Misa pada Matt.

"AHHHHH! Misa lupa minta dijemput sama Matt-kun!" katanya seraya mengambil ponselnya. Near dan Light sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"Kau sendiri Near-chan sudah minta dijemput Mello-kun?" kata Light mengingatkan Near.

"Tenang Light-san, saya tidak mungkin melupakan hal penting" kata Near santai, Misa yang mendengar itu merasa tertohok dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka bertiga 'pun mulai mengobrol seperti biasa, menceritakan bagaimana hari yang mereka lalui dan bagaimana kondisi percitaan mereka. Saat mereka tengah asyikmembicarakan tntang orang yang mereka cintai, seseorang bersurai hitam dengan kulit seputih kapas serta mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan celana jins biru menghampiri mereka.

"Light-chan ayo pulang" kata pemuda nyentrik itu.

"Ah L-kun, iya ayo.

Misa, Near-chan aku duluan ya" kata Light pamit pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Iya ^^" jawab Misa sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hati-hati ya" kata Near sambil tersenyum.

**~OoO~**

Di perjalanan Light merasa aneh pada sifat sang kekasih, apalagi saat mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak menuju arah seharusnya.

"Ng, L-kun,kita mau kemana?" tanya Light dengan wajah kebingungan karena tidak mengenali rute yang mereka lalui.

"Tenanglah kita akan bersenang-senang, Light-chan" kata kekasihnya itu, sekilas terlihat kilatan merah dimata sang kekasih, saat itu juga Light menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau! Siapa kau?!" tanyanya yang menyadari bahwa orang yang ada disampingnya ini bukanlah kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Aku L, kekasihmu? Kau pikir aku siapa?" jawab lelaki yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Kau bukan L! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" tanya Light yang sudah meninggikan suaranya dua oktaf.

"Benar saya bukan Eru, saya Rue, saudara kembar Eru" kata pemuda itu,mata hitamnya kini berubah menjadi merah, indah tapi juga mematikan, bagai iblis yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan mudahnya dia memukul tengkuk Light sehingga membuat Light pingsan.

**~OoO~**

**Selasa, 8 Juni 2004, 16.05 pm. Jepang **

Saat terbangun Light sudah terikat dengan borgol yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya, yang menempel pada lantai yang dingin, Light mengernyit marasakan sensasi dingin menjalari tubuh rampingnya.

"A... Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Light histeris saat menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang terikat di lantai.

"Tenanglah Light-chan, kita akan bersenang-senang, khu khu khu" tawanya saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Light bergetar mendengar suara tawa sang iblis, tubuhnya semakain bergetar saat kembaran dari sang kekasih membawa sebuah gunting kecil.

"Le... lepakan aku!" teriaknya saat sang iblis semakin mendekat.

"Khu khu tenanglah sayang" jawab sang iblis desertai senyum yang mengerikan.

"Ke... kenapa? Kenapa ka..u lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Light yang mulai panik.

"Karena saya membenci Eru!" katanya seraya menusukan gunting kecil itu kekulit tangan mulus Light.

Light merasakan sesuatu mengoyak kulitnya, sebuah gunting kecil yang tidak terlalu tajam menembus permukaan kulit tangan kanannya. Perlahan tapi pasti gunting itu mulai bergerak merobek permukaan kulitnya. Cairan merah segar mengalir membasahi lantai. Erangan kesakitan Light semakin membuat sang iblis bersemangat untuk mengoyak kulinya.

**End Of Flasback**

Sementara itu tanpa Light sadari sang kekasih tegah mencarinya, pikirannya berkecamuk mengingat kejadian 15 menit yang lalu.

**Flasback **

**Selasa, 8 Juni 2004, 15.55 pm. Universitas Touou, Jepang.**

Seorang laki-laki yang lumanyan nyentrik menghampiri dua gadis yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

"Ng, maaf apa kalian melihat Light-chan?" tanyanya pada kedua gadis itu.

"Lho, Ryuzaki-kun, kau sedang apa disini? Mana Light-chan?" tanya Misa

"Apa maksud Misa-san?" tanya laki-laki yang disebut Ryuzaki itu.

"Lho bukanya tadi Ryuzaki-san menjemput Light-san?" kali ini Near angkat bicara.

"Saya tida-" kata-katanya terputus karena ingatannya kembali pada sang saudara kembar, yang baru saja kabur dari penjara.

"Light-chan dalam bahaya!" katanya seraya berlari menuju mobilnya.

**End of fashback**

Lelaki itu terus memacu mobilnya pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah keselamatan sang kekasih, dimana saudara kembarnya itu membawa kekasih kesayangannya pergi.

Handphone yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya. Secepatnya dia meraih poselnya dan menerima pangilan dari seorang yang menerutnya penting.

"L-kun, saya sudah menemukan lokasinya" tanya orang di seberang sana, yang tak lain adalah bawahannya, yang dimintainya bantuan sebelumnya.

"Katakan pada saya Watari! Kemana iblis itu membawa pergi Light-chan!" perintahnya.

Setelah mendapatkan dimana tempat persembunyian sang iblis L, langsung memacu mobilnya yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ternyata instingnya tentang saudara kembarnya masih tajam seperti dulu.

"Tunggu saya Light-chan, saya mohon bertahanlah" katanya seraya mempercepat laju mobilnya.

**To Be Continued**

Ini fic DN pertama saya, hehehehe

Gimana ceritanya?

Pasti banyak kurangnya 'kan, karena itu saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
